Always Watching Over You
by Blade2002
Summary: It has been 2 years now since Juvia has passed ... Gruvia one-shot


**Hope you enjoy this ****J****  
disclaimer: I don't now own fairy tail . If I did , Juvia and gray would already be together XD I Don't own the song either  
**

"_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over  
Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind  
And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of __**"**_

_by -skillet _

"Dad…"

" Hehehe .. daddy"

Gray woke up instantly hearing the sound of his children wake him up .  
"What is it Flake? Crystal?"

"Today's the day we visit mommy's grave ne ? J" –Crystal  
'How could I forget' -he thought  
" yeah it is … so u two better get washed up and dressed when I'm done cooking breakfast" – Gray

"Yup J" –Crystal  
"Sure" –Flake  
And the two children ran out the door.

"Man … it's finally the day eh"

.

.

.

It has been 2 years now since Juvia has passed, leaving Flake and Crystal their two children with gray.  
Flake being the eldest child in the house hold ,(male) , now the age of 12 learning ice-make magic with his father . He has black eyes and dark blue hair.  
And Crystal being the youngest female in the house hold, now the age of 8 , and the spitting image of her mother .learning snow magic by simply just reading books with levy since she's too young to train.  
.

.

.  
"Crystal ! , Flake ! Breakfast is ready!" –Gray  
"oh boy it looks so good!" –the children said  
"When we're done eating lets go by your mother's favorite flower shop and get her some blue roses"  
"sure" – the children said in sync  
"Oh boy … I can't wait ! I have so much to tell mother about fairy tail and snow magic!" –Crystal  
"Me too … I wanna speak about all the improvement I'm doing on ice-make magic , and tell her about aunt Lucy and uncle Natsu's new born baby ! "–Flake  
"I'm sure your mother would be glad . she would love to know about every single detail going on in our lives" –Gray

Juvia's Grave stone was behind fairy tail near the water stream.

Gray was getting near the grave of his wife with the two children running to get to the grave first  
"Me first, Me first!" –Crystal  
"No, I'm first" –Flake

"Kids! No fooling around near mommy's grave. When we reach there, Flake can go first and then Crystal.  
"hehe" –Flake  
All of a sudden he saw a man and a woman on Juvia's grave and was surprised to see the iron-dragon slayer and the card-mage.  
gray soon got closer and tapped them on the shoulder saying " what are you guys doing here, I thought the rest of the guild already came an hour ago ?" –Gray

"yeah they did , but I wanted to have some alone time with Juvia , and then I saw Gajeel already here… hmpf" –Cana  
"Well excuse me if I wanted to be here alone so I can talk to my friend" –Gajeel

"Uncle Gajeel! , Aunt Cana !" – Children  
"sup pipsqueaks … I see u guys came geehee" –Gajeel  
"hey ... Why don't u guys go and speak with Your mother first , we have some things we want to discuss" –Cana  
"Okay !" –children

"So … Gray , how are you holding up" –Cana  
'it's awful , awful , awful , everyday I fear' –gray thought

"… pretty well , I guess" –Gray lied  
" They need a mother Gray" –Gajeel suggested  
"well , how am I suppose to find someone , Nobody on this earth can ever replace Juvia" -Gray  
"I understand , if levy died I wouldn't be able to find anyone else either" -Gajeel  
"don't worry gray , I'm sure she's watching over you . The entire guild has your back too."-Cana  
"Come on kids, your father wants to speak to you mother alone "–Cana  
"geehee, let's play by the water stream" –Gajeel  
"Yeah!" –children

Gray walked slowly towards the grave that said "Juvia l. Full buster" and gently placed her favorite flowers on the stone and talked  
"J-J-Juvia, How are you doing up there . Well I've been doing pretty good, Flake is learning ice-make magic. and Crystal keeps telling me she wants to train too, every day she looks more and more like you , and , and I'm angry , really angry , I'm angry I couldn't save you , I'm angry that I might forget your face , I'm angry that I stopped going on missions in the guild cause … cause I'm afraid I might pass and leave them alone , just like our pasts. We, *laughs … we were really stupid when we were young, always putting our life on the line and fighting recklessly. I'm afraid that our children could turn out like that."

Gray fell on his knees, trying not to sob and scream, because he knows his kids are watching , but..

"And …I'm angry that you left , you left us , you left me , and now I-I don't know what to do … JUVIA COME BACK ….." tears started to fall down his face "ple-e-ase …. J-j-just come back to me , I-I-I can't do this anymore "

all of a sudden … Gray felt a light weight on one of his shoulders , It felt so light and imaginary yet felt so real , she looked up to see this woman sitting on top of his wife's grave , with blue hair and blue navy eyes , she was wearing a white dress and had the fairy tail guild mark on her thigh …. It looked like Juvia … wait It Was Juvia!  
"Juvia … JUVIA?!"  
_"you did well … Gray-sama … you needn't worry ... you have fairytail watching over you … and I will always be watching over you …_" slowly the woman started to vanish leaving gray speechless …

Gray stood up and wiped his tears.. He walked slowly and whispered "_thank you, I love you_" with a big smile.  
"Crystal,! Flake, Lets go to fairy tail and eat some lunch!" –Gray  
"uhhhmmm … okay !" –the children said in joy  
and so the happy family walked towards the guild leaving Cana and Gajeel …

"Gray seems Happy" –Cana  
"You think he saw _her_" –Gajeel  
"yeah , for _sure_" –Cana  
"geehee" –Gajeel

**_The end …_**


End file.
